Never Too Late
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Dib está a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida...casarse con una persona de la que no está enamorada. Por suerte, Zim viene justo a tiempo en su ayuda...Justo a tiempo?...Slash One Shot ZADR
1. Principio

Bueno, este es un fanfic ZADR q se me ocurrió así, de golpe, una noche a las 3 de la mañana. Trata de Dib, el día en que se va a casar…

Con esto estoy intentando regresar a mi rutina diaria de fics, espero que resulte

Enjoy!!

(Fic inspirado en el tema Never Too Late de Three Days Grace)

-------------------------------------------------------

**Dib:**

Bien, hoy es el gran día.

¿Gran día?... ¿Seguro, Dib? ¿Seguro que no haces esto para demostrarle, a tu padre y a ti mismo, que has crecido y madurado de una maldita vez? ¿Seguro que no lo haces para que tu padre deje de creer que no sirves para nada; seguro que no es para que vea que ya no crees en lo paranormal, aunque sabes, irremediablemente, que vas a creer en cada una de las cosas que forjaron tu infancia hasta el último día de tu desdichada vida?...

¿Seguro que no lo haces para borrarlo a_ él_ de tu pasado, para intentar arrancarlo de tu memoria y olvidarte, sólo olvidarte, aunque sabes que nunca lo vas a lograr? ¿Seguro de que no lo haces por eso, Dib?

¿Eh?...

…

¿Con que Gran Día, no?

Define _gran._

Es una linda chica, eso no lo niego. Rubia, de cabello ondulado y chispeantes ojos verdes. Simpática y alegre. Buena con los niños, según dijo la madre. La conocí hace algunos meses, y ella al poco tiempo se enamoró de mí. ¿Y yo?...La verdad no sé. No sé si en verdad estoy enamorado de ella, o si es este un vano intento de negar el pasado, ese que está escrito a fuego en mí, tratando de tapujonear un…amor…con otro.

Con uno _correcto._

**Zim:**

Hoy se va a casar. Ese _sucio humano _va a casarse!!

Me costó bastante encontrar la suficiente información para entender bien qué era esta cosa del matrimonio de los humanos. Todavía me estoy preguntando para qué lo tuve que ir a averiguar.

Ahora que sé qué va a pasar, todo está regresando. Es decir, con más fuerza que antes. Porque regresar no puede, porque nada que nunca se haya ido puede regresar. ¿Verdad?

Esta estúpida cosa humana ya me tiene harto. Este estúpido sentimiento… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?...

Ah, sí.

_Amor._

Estúpida cosa. La maldigo mil y una veces. Sólo a un sentimiento humano se le podía ocurrir obligarme a sentir _esto_ por mi peor enemigo.

Sí, oyeron bien: MI **PEOR ENEMIGO**.

Hace años que lo siento. Creo que Dib tenía como trece o catorce años cuando comenzó. Y fue por eso que me tuve que marchar de esa ciudad, porque me di cuenta de que no podía soportar tenerlo cerca, verle todos los días, y saber que me odiaba…Porque si no lo hacía la tentación acabaría por ganarme y haría lo impensado…

Pero se ve que la distancia mucho no colabora mucho para menguar el amor. Mejor dicho, no colabora NADA.

Eso lo tuve que aprender de la forma difícil.

Bien, como sea: el tiempo pasó, crecí (¡crecí!). Los Altos cortaron conmigo la comunicación hace tiempo, y desde que mi Cruzero Boot sufrió una falla irreparable, me quedé varado en la Tierra.

Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que Dib y yo nos vimos. Digo nos vimos, porque él no me ve a mí, pero yo a él sí que lo veo. Lo veo, lo espío, lo protejo sin que lo sepa…

Y ahora se va a casar.

Sé que nunca tuve, ni tendré, oportunidad con él. Ahora me queda más claro que nunca.

Sé que de nada sirve que me haga malasangre con algo imposible.

Sé que de nada sirve llorar en la tumba de un sueño que nunca existió.

Sé que debo permitirle seguir, trazar su vida a su antojo, ser feliz, lejos de mí, como debe ser…

Pero aún así…

Aún así…

**No quiero.**

**Dib:**

Dentro de una hora tendré que marchar camino al altar. Hace unos momentos mi padre ha venido a hablar conmigo.

"Hijo", me dijo, "Quiero que sepas que nunca creí que realmente llegaras a madurar, pero veo que te he subestimado. Te has convertido en un gran hombre, y me alegro en el corazón de que hoy vayas a enlazar tu vida con la de esa encantadora muchacha. No puedes imaginarte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti…"

Y me abrazó. Hace _años _que no me abraza.

En realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo que alguna vez lo haya hecho.

Sé que debería estar feliz. A fin de cuentas, esto es lo que siempre quise, ¿no?: que mi padre me tome en cuenta, que se enorgullezca de tenerme por hijo. Pero sin embargo no… No estoy nada feliz. Algo falta, hay un vacío, algo que el aprecio de mi padre no alcanza a llenar.

Siento que voy a cometer una estupidez, la estupidez más grande de mi vida, y todavía no se bien por qué.

Todavía recuerdo aquel día, aquel funesto día, en que se fue. Ese día había decidido decírselo, contarle todo, largarle el rollo y que él haga lo que quiera con eso.

Temprano en la mañana, antes de ir a la eskuela, salí corriendo hacia su casa, con una carta en la mano y todo el valor que me fue posible reunir durante la noche anterior, que había pasado en vela decidiendo qué hacer. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, esperanzado, jubiloso…

Pero al llegar vi, con amargura, que la casa ya no estaba...

No había ni siquiera un pequeño rastro, una pista, que indicara que alguna vez hubo alguna casa ahí. Bueno, casi ninguno.

Había un papel arrugado en el suelo. Escrito. Lo levanté y lo leí.

Era su letra…

_No me busques, Dib; porque nunca me vas a encontrar._

_No voy a volver jamás._

_Zim._

**Zim:**

Finalmente averigüé dónde es que se va a llevar a cabo la ceremonia: es en la vieja catedral de la ciudad.

Y también averigüé quién va a ser la novia. Sasha Thompson, una humana linda pero, a mí ver, vacía y con una grave falta de personalidad.

Lo que me extraña de todo esto es que ella y Dib sólo estuvieron de novios tres meses antes de decidir casarse. Digo, ¿Tan enamorados estaban?...

Dib debe amarla mucho para desear una boda tan precipitada.

Anoche, pensando en eso, tomé una decisión. Hoy voy a ir a verlo, antes de su boda. Hoy voy a habarle, por última vez. Hoy voy a desaparecer de su vida definitivamente, sin haberle confesado nunca que lo amo…

Rayos, ni siquiera sé cómo va a reaccionar al verme después de tanto tiempo. ¿Seguirá odiándome, quizá? Ojala que no…Tengo una pequeña esperanza de que ya no me deteste, de que me tenga simplemente por algo que pasó por su vida, o como un "tal vez te vi", al menos.

Pero, ¿Y si sigue odiándome? ¿Y si al verme vuelve a rememorar todas las cosas horribles que le hecho, las veces que he intentado…bueno…matarlo? No creo poder soportar el odio reflejado en sus ojos, dirigido a mí, una vez más.

Porque esta cosa ya la vengo arrastrando años, años enteros, sin que disminuya un solo gramo su intensidad. Ya he intentado todo, ¡¡¡¡TODO!!!!, para sacármela de encima; pero parece que sólo logro potenciarla más, hacerla crecer…

AAAHHHGGG!!!! TE MALDIGO, ESTÚPIDO SENTIMIENTO HUMANO!! TE MALDIGOOOO!!!

**Dib:**

Ok…en instantes vendrá mi padre, para escoltarme a la boda. Ya estamos en la catedral, y yo estoy en una habitación del segundo piso.

Ahora entiendo cómo se siente un reo minutos antes de ser conducido a la horca. En serio, esto se siente cada vez peor. Deseo parar todo esto ya, ir a buscarlo, decirle lo que siento. Removería cielo y tierra si es necesario para hallarlo.

Pero sé que no puedo, que no reúno el suficiente valor para volver atrás.

Que ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar algo…

Mientras me acomodo la corbata de moño, una sensación extraña me invade. Como una presencia.

Oigo un ruido en la ventana. Volteo a ver y…

Ahí está él…

Como una extraña respuesta a mis mudas plegarias, como un extraño y tardío giro del destino, está aquí, parado frente a mí.

Mirándome.

Veo la ventana abierta a sus espaldas, y esas patas mecánicas metiéndose en su PAK, y una de mis preguntas (cómo fue que llegó aquí) queda contestada.

Bien, una menos. Faltan novecientas noventa y nueve.

-Zim…?

-Quién más, sino?

Siento que mi corazón está a punto de estallar de tan fuerte que late. Tratando de parecer indiferente, lo miro: No trae su disfraz, y ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Está más alto, qué va, ¡Está ALTO!

-Qué…qué haces aquí?

Parece preocupado. Suspira y me esquiva la mirada.

-Me enteré de que hoy te vas a casar.

…Cómo sabe eso?

-Eh…sí. Me voy a casar.

Él parece decepcionado. Suspira bajito.

-Eso me dijeron.

-¿No esperabas que te invitara a la boda, o sí?

La respuesta parece…dolerle? Se sonroja.

Estoy tratando de parecer indiferente, pero me cuesta. Apenas aguanto las ganas de tirármele encima y abrazarlo…

-Cómo estás?-pregunto

-No me quejo…

Se encoje de hombros. Parece tan triste…

-Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Zim baja la vista.

-Me fui. Es todo. No necesitaba que siguieras siendo un estorbo para mi misión.

Eso sí que no me lo creo. Se le nota en la cara que está mintiendo. En realidad, el pobre nunca fue bueno en el arte de decir mentiras.

-Y cómo le va a tu misión?

Él se queda mudo. Recuerda que ya lleva trece años en la Tierra, y su tan temida invasión ni siquiera ha amenazado con empezar.

Finalmente levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos…

Es extraño…no veo odio, ni ira. Más bien, diría yo, todo lo contrario.

-Ya no des más rodeos, Zim-le digo, harto ya de toda esta forzada parodia- Haz ya de una vez lo que viniste a hacer…-

Zim asiente, decidido.

Ahora se me acerca y me…

o.O

Oh, por Júpiter…o.O…

**Zim:**

Ok.

Ok, ok, ok.

Acabo de lanzarme al precipicio, y encima, sin paracaídas.

No aguanté. No pude hacerlo.

Lo besé.

Más bien, lo estoy besando en este preciso instante.

Demonios intergalácticos, hace años que anhelaba esto…Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su aliento, su lengua enredada con la mía…

Un momento…"su lengua enredada con la mía"???...Está…esta correspondiéndome??? o O

En el nombre de Irk, que rayos está pasando?? Por qué hace esto??

Y por qué no me interesa saberlo ahora mismo o O???

Ok, esto debo aclararlo…

Intento separarme, pero él me toma del rostro y me vuelve a acercar. Y me sigue besando, aún con más fervor, con más pasión.

Y me abraza…

En el aire flotan las mismas palabras, repitiéndose, como un horrible eco, una yo otra vez…

Prohibido

Imposible

Incorrecto

_Aberrante_

Sin embargo…sigue besándome. Seguimos _besándonos._

o O…

Okeeeey, esto ya esta MUY raro.

Diaaaablosssss…

Finalmente logro separarme unos centímetros, sintiendo aún su aliento contra mis labios.

-Por Mercurio…

Río por lo bajo.

-Hace años que no dices eso-susurro.

-Cómo sabes tú eso?? o.O

-Quizá tú no me ves hace mucho-le digo- Pero yo a ti te veo bastante seguido.

Lo noto confundido. Aún no ha logrado normalizar su respiración.

-Zim…

Ay, no. Se viene la pregunta…

-Zim, por qué lo hiciste? Por qué… me besaste?

Siento ruborizarme.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, no crees?

Dib se calla un momento.

-Pero tú empezaste…

Trago saliva. Y ahora qué hago?? De qué me disfrazo??

Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Maldito yo y mi estúpido e inexistente autocontrol!!!

Suspiro.

-Creo que ya es hora de decírtelo…

Me acerco a él hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de sus labios, casi rozándolos, y suelto:

-Te amo, Dib.

El se aleja apenas un poco, y me mira a los ojos, con cara de muy sorprendido.

-…_Qué?!_

-Que estoy enamorado de ti, humano idiota!!!-exclamo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y mirándolo fijo, intentando reflejar en mis ojos lo que dicen mis palabras. La voz me tiembla…esto está difícil de decir-Desde hace años que estoy enamorado de ti, por eso me fui…Porque no soportaba verte a diario y saber que nunca podría…

No puedo hablar. Para un irken sin experiencia alguna en la vida con esta cosa llamada amor, como yo, esto ya fue demasiado para la primera vez. Lo veo mirarme, parece no poder creer…No lo culpo, toda una vida recordándome como el alienígena que intentaba a diario destruirlo no es fácil de olvidar.

Rayos, debería haber supuesto eso antes de decírselo tan de una.

Me alejo de él despacio, mirando al suelo. Soy un estúpido, nunca debí haber hecho aquello…

-Zim, yo también te amo.

o O Qué?!

-Es…es en serio??

-Mírame a los ojos.

Lo miro a los ojos:

Era en serio.

-Hace años que te amo…

Apenas puedo creer esto…Francamente ni sé que decir, las palabras mueren en mi garganta y mi cerebro se niega a funcionar. Finalmente comprendo, y mi mirada se ilumina…

Pero pronto Dib se encarga de borrar de un plumazo todas mis ilusiones.

-Zim, ya es tarde…

Lo miro, anonadado…

-…Hace años que…esperamos por esto, y ahora tan sólo te echas atrás…?

-Mírame, Zim!!!-la voz de Dib tiembla…-Estoy a punto de casarme!!! Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no puedo echarme atrás!!-

Esto…duele. Mucho.

Él me clava una mirada fría, extraña y a la vez horriblemente familiar…

-Llegaste tarde, Zim.** Diez años tarde**-

Un silencio hondo se cierne sobre nosotros. Un silencio aplastante…

Yo me volteo y camino despacio hacia la ventana. No lo quiero mirar, aunque se que hay un par de ojos repletos de tristeza clavados en mí. Paso un pie sobre el alféizar y comienzo a desplegar mis patas mecánicas.

-No es tarde Dib-le digo en un susurro apenas audible-No me pareció que fuera tarde para venir a buscarte y decirte lo que siento, aún no me parece y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No fue tarde para que tú me dijeras lo que me dijiste, no fue tarde para que yo te creyera y fantaseara con un futuro…juntos. No existe esa palabra, o al menos no tiene significado para mí. No es tarde, Dib. Nunca es tarde…

Lo veo mirarme, sin poder creer lo que dije.

-Para mí nunca será tarde…

Y con estas palabras me marcho, mientras una lagrima silenciosa rueda por mi mejilla. Ya le dije todo lo que debía decirle, y no puedo tomar las desiciones por él. Si quiere echarse atrás ahora que la felicidad está aun paso para ambos, simplemente porque no reúne el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo, eso es algo en lo que no puedo ni debo interferir.

La decisión estuvo, y aún está en sus manos. Lo que soy yo, nunca dejaría de esperarlo.

No ahora que sé que me ama…

**Dib**

Lo veo marcharse.

Y…

No sé qué hacer…

¿Debería ir tras él y detenerlo, decirle que no me importa más nada que él?

¿En verdad cree que ya no es tarde?

¿En verdad no lo es?...

Doy un paso hacia la ventana, temeroso pero ya bastante más decidido. Quizá aún pueda alcanzarlo de algún modo…

Escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse, y mi padre entra en ella.

-Hijo, ya casi es hora-me dice, acercándoseme y acomodándome la camisa y la corbata-Mírate, estás todo desaliñado!! Como hizo tu camisa para arrugarse así de rápido??

-Papá-le digo-Hay algo que necesito decirte….

-Entiendo hijo.-me dice, poniéndome una cara de orgullo difícil de tolerar- debes estar muy nervioso por esto, quizá es posible que sientas que cometes el peor error de tu vida…

(…Bueno, eso sí que no lo niego.)

-…pero te aseguro que, cuando estés allí, en el altar, frente a ella…te darás cuenta de qué es lo que realmente quieres- dice, sonriendo.

Yo sonrío también, aunque forzadamente. Se lo ve feliz, orgulloso, y sé que por una vez en la vida el causante de aquellos sentimientos soy yo


	2. Final

Bueh…la onda era que este fuera un one shot, pero como la página me recortó el capi no se por qué (¬¬), voy a postear el final acá:

---------------------------

Yo sonrío también, aunque forzadamente. Se lo ve feliz, orgulloso, y sé que por una vez en la vida el causante de aquellos sentimientos soy yo….Aunque…

Aunque les juro que daría todo eso que he logrado, y más, por volver a tenerlo a mi lado y decirle que quiero luchar…

-Vamos-dijo el prof. Membrana, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo.

Alcancé a lanzarle una mirada anhelante a la ventana del cuarto antes de salir.

Mi padre y yo nos situamos frente al altar, esperando la llegada de la novia

-Lo harás muy bien, Dib. No debes estar nervioso-dijo mi padre, regalándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias, papá-respondí, forzando una sonrisa y conteniendo un amargo suspiro.

Fue entonces que llegó ella…

Engalanada con un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados dorados, con el pelo graciosamente recogido por detrás con una pequeña rosa blanca idéntica a la que mi padre acababa de colocarme en la solapa del traje , y luciendo un collar con una piedra azul brillante en el cuello, se veía más hermosa y resplandeciente que nunca. Y la sonrisa que siempre solía portar se veía ahora más radiante que de costumbre. Realmente se veía que era feliz, y yo no me sentía con el derecho de destruir su felicidad…

Sasha llegó finalmente a mi lado, escoltada por un par de encantadora niñas ataviadas con vestiditos blancos, que iban soltando un reguero de pétalos de rosas blancas a su paso. Al llegar me dedicó una sonrisa, y yo hice otro tanto. Intentaba no mirar a nadie en especial y ocultar por todos los medios ese dolor tan hondo que me carcomía el alma y que amenazaba con escapárseme por los ojos. Al voltear a la puerta de la iglesia casi me pareció verlo parado allí, mirándome, llamándome…

El sacerdote que celebraba la misa comenzó su discurso:

-Queridos novios:

Habéis venido a la casa de Dios,

para que el Señor consagre vuestro amor,

en presencia del ministro de la Iglesia

y ante la comunidad cristiana.

Vosotros ya estáis consagrados por el Bautismo.

Ahora Cristo, al bendecir el amor que vosotros os profesáis,

os enriquecerá y fortalecerá,

por medio de otro sacramento,

para que podáis ser mutuamente fieles

y asumir las responsabilidades propias

de la vida matrimonial.

A fin de que la sinceridad de vuestro propósito

quede de manifiesto delante de toda la Iglesia,

os interrogaré en su nombre…

Y mientras el sacerdote hace las preguntas de rigor, yo me siento desfallecer ante el peso de lo que hago, del gran error que cometo en mi vida, de la gran mentira que estaba mostrándole a mi padre y a mi mismo…

Me pregunto dónde estará él ahora. ¿Me odiará ahora, por haberlo dejado ir?...Me lo imagino sentado en el techo de su casa, donde sea que ésta esté, pensando en quién sabe qué… Quizá esté pensando en mí, tal y como yo estoy pensando ahora en él…Quizá me olvide, espero que lo haga, sería lo mejor para los dos…

Sin poder contenerlo, una lágrima rebelde y agónica escapa de mis ojos moribundos. El sacerdote lo nota, pero no dice nada. Parece comprender mi dolor…

-Manifestad entonces ante Dios y su Iglesia vuestro consentimiento matrimonial.

Sasha voltea a verme, y yo hago otro tanto. Me toma de las manos.

-Yo, Sasha, te recibo a ti, Dib, como esposo,

y prometo serte fiel

tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad,

en la salud como en la enfermedad,

amándote y respetándote durante toda mi vida.

Mientras ella dice eso la miro a los ojos, sintiendo en mi interior un frío horrible y una soledad tan honda como el Abismo. Otra lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, a pesar de mis mudos y desesperados intentos por contenerla. Ella sonríe más al ver eso, interpretándolo como un signo de profunda felicidad. Parece no notar que ya ni siquiera estoy sonriendo…

Siento mi garganta muy seca, y las palabras se niegan a salir. Más reúno las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y logro recitar ese verso que tuve que aprender de memoria y que en este momento para mí carece de significado…

-Yo, Dib, te recibo a ti, Sasha, como esposa,

y prometo serte fiel

tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad,

en la salud como en la enfermedad,

amándote y respetándote durante toda mi vida…

El sacerdote nos mira a ambos, principalmente a mí, y parece no saber si continuar. Finalmente opta por simular que nada ocurra, y continúa con la ceremonia.

-Luego el sacerdote pregunta a la novia:

Sasha, ¿quieres recibir a Dib por esposo,

y prometes serle fiel

tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad,

en la salud como en la enfermedad,

amándolo y respetándolo durante toda su vida?

Otra vez mirándome a los ojos, Sasha susurra:

-Sí, quiero

El sacerdote prosigue, aunque con cierta inseguridad.

-Dib, ¿quieres recibir a Sasha por esposa,

y prometes serle fiel

tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad,

en la salud como en la enfermedad,

amándola y respetándola durante toda tu vida?

He llegado adonde ya no hay vuelta atrás. Cierro los ojos, tratando de buscar fuerzas para dar este último paso…pero sólo puedo pensar en él, en sus ojos, en su voz…en lo que siento por él. Y en que estoy a punto de abandonar para siempre la posibilidad de pasar la vida a su lado.

Sencillamente ya no puedo volver atrás…

Dejando que la vida escape de a poco por mi voz, murmuro:

-Sí, quiero.

…………………………………

_**Esa misma noche, a las 3:30 de la madrugada, Sasha telefoneó al Prof., Membrana desde la casa que compartía con su nuevo esposo Dib. Su voz denotaba angustia y horror, y Membrana, al oír el relato de la chica, salió casi disparado hacia el lugar del hecho.**_

_**Al llegar encontró todo tal y como ella lo había descrito: el baño de la casa estaba completamente destrozado, había sangre por todos lados y la ventana que daba a la calle tenía los vidrios rotos. Se notaba que había habido una pelea en aquel lugar, y que algo había sido arrastrado hacia fuera. **_

_**Dib había desaparecido…**_

………………………………………

Zim, sentado en el techo de un edificio de la ciudad, lloraba en silencio. Apenas podía creer que había tenido a Dib tan cerca suyo sólo para perderlo una vez más. Si tan sólo él hubiese tenido la valentía de afrontar las consecuencias…estaba seguro de que juntos, hubieran podido contra todo. Pero Dib no quiso luchar. No se atrevió a luchar con él…

-Por fin te encuentro-susurró, a sus espaldas, una voz familiar.

Zim volteó a ver, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Pero tuvo que aceptar la verdad una vez que la vio con sus propios ojos:

Dib estaba parado allí, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos brillando de alegría. Zim se puso de pie lentamente, temiendo que lo que veía fuese solo una alucinación producto del gran dolor que sentía en su alma. El humano frente a él se acercó lentamente y le tomó una mano, entrelazando sus dedos con la de él para mostrarle que era real…

-Dib?...-Zim tenía miedo de preguntar.

-No, soy el Mago de Oz-comentó Dib, divertido-¡Claro que soy yo!

-Pero…-Zim no acababa de creer ni de comprender- Creí que te habías casado

-Y lo hice-respondió Dib, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro-Pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente con todo eso: _me mataron_

Zim miró a Dib con cara de no entender ni medio. Dib rió al ver la cara de confundido del irken.

Luego, levantó su mano izquierda y le mostró a Zim una gran venda manchada con sangre que le cubría por completo la muñeca.

-Es increíble lo que se puede lograr con un baño destruido, una ventana rota y un poco de sangre regada por el suelo- dijo, dejando bien en claro lo que había hecho para huir de todo.

Zim miró al suelo con tristeza.

-Dib, estás casado-susurró con amargura-Estás casado con ella. Habrás huido de tu casa, peo no de tu compromiso…

-En realidad, sí lo hice. Mi padre me cree muerto.-dijo Dib, tomando la irken de la barbilla y levantándolo suavemente, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente-El contrato decía "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"…y para los míos, la muerte ya nos separó.

Zim, sin creer que eso estuviera pasando, dejo que los brazos del humano lo rodearan en un cálido abrazo.

-Dijiste que nunca es tarde, Zim-susurró Dib, hundiendo al rostro en el cuello de su alien favorito-Y ahora yo lo creo también. Nada me gustaría más que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Tú que dices?...

Zim se separó un par de centímetros de Dib, sin romper en abrazo, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te ves cursi diciendo esas cosas-dijo, sonriendo.

Dib ríe.

Y sin más preámbulos, Zim toma a Dib de la nuca y lo besa dulcemente.

-¿Eso te sirve de respuesta?-susurra cuando acaba

-Yo creo que sí-dice Dib, sonriendo feliz.

Toma el rostro del irken entre sus manos y lo besa tanto como había querido durante todos esos años, sabiendo que aquel era el inicio de una nueva era para ambos…

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late…_

------------------------------------------

Bueh, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado .


End file.
